Pests which are harmful to materials containing cellulose, are usually known to tamper with materials containing cellulose, such as timbers, veneers, engineering woods, papers and the like. In this regard, structures which are produced from the materials containing cellulose (such as residential structures, historic structures and the like) are frequently affected by the pests in a negative manner. As an attempt to efficiently control pests which are harmful to materials containing cellulose, certain pesticidal compositions have contained chlordane as an active ingredient. However, sales of the pesticidal compositions containing chlordane have been halted, in view of a presumed long or short term harm that is introduced into the surrounding environment of where the provided pesticidal composition comprising chlordane is being utilized.
As a result, the pesticidal compositions attempting to control said pests have been swayed to otherwise comprise pesticidally alternative active ingredients that are distinct from chlordane when the objective of the pesticidal composition was to control pests which are harmful to materials containing cellulose, and that be commercially available for sales. Such commercially available pesticidal compositions have contained organophosphorous compounds such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim and fenitrothion; pyrethroid compounds such as permethrin, bifenthrin, silafluofen, cypermethrin, acrinathrin and tralomethrin; and neonicotinoid compounds such as imidacloprid, in order to control pests which are harmful to materials containing cellulose. Even if so, the pesticidal compositions containing such alternative active ingredients have failed to be thoroughly advantageous in controlling pests which are harmful to materials containing cellulose.